


Shaitan

by Oft



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a different creature from his previous masters entirely; it angered him immensely. </p><p>Original PWP- Djinn and his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaitan

She was a different creature from his previous masters entirely; it angered him immensely. He was attuned to great maneuvers, immense dreams that rattled the earth itself, employed as the element from which he sprang. This woman, barely past the age of girl, really, was small, her dreams were small, she forced him into a role he was unsuited for even as he felt the tendrils of command loosen, letting him lay hands upon her. He wanted nothing more than to reach forth and tighten them around her throat, but the form he was trapped in, created by her small dreams, would not allow it. He, a being of destruction and fire, trapped in the body of a menial human, stoked his fury into uncontrolled rage.

She had managed to trick him, trapping him with the laws that bound him, wrapped so tight in the tendrils of control magic that dictated his physical existance. He had practically given her unlimited wish fulfillment with but one wish, all because her wit had woven a wish so complex that he had been unable to find a single loophole. And now he was bound to her side, more than a servant, but so much less than what he was used to. He was a monster of fire and blood, given practically an unlimited tether, yet he was forever blocked from doing the one thing he wished by her very presence, to wipe her world from existance. 

And yet his hands slid along her skin, coaxing forth moans he had become addicted to despite himself, tongue following, tracing the track of sensitivity along her inner thigh before delving forth into her core, sending her writhing under his mouth while his hands locked around her wrists, keeping her from sliding away as she bucked in time to his tongue. He was beginning to understand this lesser body, appreciate the triggers that drove it through pain and ecstasy. He wasn't limited by the exhaustion that fettered normal humans, despite the form, but it definitely affected his master. He used that advantage often, when she had made it clear that he was free to enact on his libido with her as he wished, a freedom none of his previous masters would even fathom granting him in even the slightest; he suspected it was a small token to alleviate the damage done by her unintentionally locking him into this lesser form. That they were in the open air, hidden beneath trees from prying eyes now, made little difference as he moved over her, lips pressed against her clit, sucking idly in time to her motions. 

He was hard, his cock still bound by the delicate brass tendrils that marked his submission, but he paid the annoyance no mind. All he wanted now were her high pitched vocalizations, buried in panting breaths as she moved one thigh up and hooked it over his shoulder. This was a dance he pulled her into at least twice a day, alleviating his fury at her, if only for a brief hour or two. He had memorized every location that sent her twitching, grasping him, crying out as she tightened and came, pliable under his hands as he changed tactics and rolled her over, sliding her onto him as he sat up on his knees. His hands were so close to her throat, so easy to wrap around as he pumped into her, relishing how she tightened around him, crying in breathless time to his thrusts, yet he just pushed her shoulders down, hovering over her as her release finally coaxed him into his. He shuddered into a soft collape on top of her, burying his face into her hair, breathing deep of the insense lingering in it.

'My name, mistress,' he whispered once she caught her breath. 'Return it . . . please. '

She lingered in a half turn under him, panting from the exertion. 'You can have none while I live, shaitan . . . I cannot risk it.' 

He growled into her, unmoving, furious yet again.


End file.
